kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Bao (panda)
:This article is about the panda. For the ''Legends of Awesomeness character, see Bao (pig).'' | Gender = Male | Eye color = Blue | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Brown vest, gray pants, green belt, red hat (film) Green vest, red pants, white belt, headband and wrist wraps (series) | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Panda Village | Family = Nu Hai (twin sister) Grandma Panda (guardian) | Combat style = Modified Tortoise Style kung fu, enhanced with the chi of Black Tortoise | Master(s) = Po | Films = Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Panda Paws | Series = Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | Voiced by = Steele Gagnon (film & short) Gunnar Sizemore (series) }} Bao is a young resident of Panda Village. He first appears in Kung Fu Panda 3 where he meets Po and Mr. Ping, commenting on their apparent differences in looks and lifestyle to the pandas of his village. He later enlists under Po's instruction in learning kung fu, with Po helping him to utilize his proficient kicking skills from playing . Bao is featured as one of the main protagonists in the series Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Biography In Panda Paws Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 3 Bao is one of several pandas that Po meets when he and his father travel to the hidden panda hideout. In The Paws of Destiny Coming soon! Personality Bao is shown to be very energetic, playful, mischievous, and hyperactive. He can also be rather curious and outspoken, asking Po why he ate with chopsticks instead of his paws, and questioning Mr. Ping's goose features as opposed to that of a panda's. He is also very good at continuously keeping toys in midair by bouncing them off his feet, similarly to kicking a soccer ball. In Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny, he is described as the following: Unlike his sister, he has a mischievous streak and likes to play practical jokes and stir up trouble. It seems each panda kid is imbued with the ancient chi he or she needs, and this is certainly true for Bao; he absorbs the chi of the Black Tortoise, which gives him empathy and helps him learn to put others before himself. Bao is a trouble maker who's rough around the edges. He can be a bit arrogant and entitled but has a good heart. Unlike his sister, Bao has coasted through life on his charm and charisma. He likes to mess with his friends - particularly Fan Tong. Bao does occasionally have moments where he realizes he and Nu Hai need each other, and though Bao likes razzing his friends, he always has their back.DreamWorksTV.com - "Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny" Fighting style During the invasion of the Panda village, Bao kicks some fire crackers at jombies. Relationships Po At first, Bao was a little confused at some of Po's mannerisms and why he couldn't do things that seemed normal for pandas, such as rolling or eating with his hands instead of chopsticks. Despite this, the two seem to get along, as Po was shown playing with Bao and his friends and later training him how to fight. Clothing Bao wears a brown vest with carpet-like tufts. He also wears a green belt, gray pants, and a small red hat. Trivia * In Chinese, "bao" has several meanings, including "precious"MDBG English to Chinese dictionary - "bao" ( ), which is also the meaning of Po's name. * Bao's name in the Chinese version of Kung Fu Panda 3 is 泡泡 (pinyin: pàopào), which literally means "bubbles".MDBG English to Chinese dictionary - "泡泡" * In Kung Fu Panda 3, Bao and the other panda kids play ( ), which involves keeping a shuttlecock (also called a featherball) in the air by using any body part apart from your hands. Gallery Images Bao.jpg| Po and Bao.png|Po and Bao in a Kung Fu Panda 3 promo image Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-jing-nu-hai-po-bao.jpg| Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-images.jpg| Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-image.jpg| Paws-of-destiny-po-kids.jpg| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|Bao featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Po Teaches Kung Fu (Bao) - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)|"Po Teaches Kung Fu - Bao" spot Official_Trailer_KUNG_FU_PANDA_THE_PAWS_OF_DESTINY| Panda Kids in Trouble - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)| Demonic Interruption - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)| Cave Entrance - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)| View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas